ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horde Of Darkness Meet Venom
The Horde Of Darkness Meet Venom is the forty-ninth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel trilogy and the only IG-88 / Marvel film that focuses on The Horde Of Darkness. The film will be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Bioengineering corporation Life Foundation retrieves a spaceship that crash-landed in Malaysia with four extraterrestrial symbiotic lifeforms, although one escapes, and transports them to their research facility in San Francisco. Its CEO, Carlton Drake, becomes obsessed with bonding symbiotes to humans to prepare humanity for Earth’s inevitable ecological collapse, and begins illegally experimenting on vagrants, resulting in numerous deaths – including one of the remaining symbiotes – and attracting the attention of investigative journalist Eddie Brock, who arranges an interview with Drake through his girlfriend Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against instructions, Brock confronts Drake with confidential materials indicating wrongdoing that he stole from Weying’s e-mail, leading to them both being fired from their respective jobs and the end of their relationship. Six months later, continuing where the mid-credit scene of IG-88 Meets Black Panther left off, The Horde Of Darkness, taking a break from hunting down The 88 Squad, introduce themselves to Brock when they are approached by one of Drake’s scientists, Dora Skirth, who disagrees with Drake’s methods and wants to help Brock and The Horde Of Darkness expose him. The Horde Of Darkness disagree at first due to their hunt of The 88 Squad, but they agree anyways. With her aid, Brock and The Horde Of Darkness break into Drake’s research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Donna Diego, has become one of Drake’s subjects. They also learn that Drake is recreating The Metarex, once powerful rivals of The Undertaker. Brock and The Horde Of Darkness attempt to rescue her, but Donna and The Metarex attack them and Donna infects Brock with a symbiote before dying. Brock and The Horde Of Darkness manage to escape, but Brock soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Emerson Collins, as well as Dr. Facilier, exam Brock and learn that the symbiote within him is vulnerable to noise. Lego Jango Fett decides to test out noise by throwing a tennis ball, only for it to hit internet personality / wrestler KSI, causing him to run in fear. Meanwhile, Drake and The Metarex punish Skirth for her betrayal by exposing her to one of the remaining symbiotes, leaving Brock’s symbiote as the sole surviving specimen. Brock and The Horde Of Darkness are attacked by mercenaries employed by Drake and The Metarex to retrieve the symbiote, and transforms into a monstrous creature known as “Venom” to repel them, with assistance from The Horde Of Darkness, and flee to a nearby lighthouse. However, The Undertaker and Necrafa are waiting for them, and they scold The Horde Of Darkness for letting The Metarex come back to life. They then order them to defeat The Metarex or else they will bring doom upon the Earth, before leaving via teleportation. After they leave, the symbiote communicates with Brock and The Horde Of Darkness and persuades them to form an alliance, so that he can experience life through Brock & The Horde Of Darkness, while Brock gets to enjoy the superhuman attributes the symbiote affords him. Under the training of The Horde Of Darkness, Brock uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake’s crimes, but they are intercepted by mercenaries on the way out, but Brock transforms into Venom once again to escape while The Horde Of Darkness fight off The Metarex. Weying calls the gang back to Emerson’s office, where Brock and The Horde Of Darkness learn that the symbiote is slowly rotting Brock’s internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Brock uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he and The Horde Of Darkness are then captured by The Metarex & Drake’s men. At Life Foundation’s headquarters, Brock and The Horde Of Darkness learn that Drake, with assistance from The Metarex, has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote, transforming into a female version of Venom, and, with assistance from some members of The Horde Of Darkness who weren’t captured, breaks into Life Foundation to rescue Brock and The Horde Of Darkness, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Brock and the symbiote become Venom once again and set out with The Horde Of Darkness to stop The Metarex, Drake, and his symbiote, who transform into the vicious “Riot”. Venom and Riot and The Horde Of Darkness & The Metarex battle throughout the probe’s launch platform before Venom manages to damage the probe, causing it to explode, foiling Drake’s plan. Riot and The Metarex are consumed by the fire, while Venom and The Horde Of Darkness survive. However, The Horde Of Darkness betray Venom afterwards, as they were always intended for evil purposes and that they think Venom is secretly working for The 88 Squad. Just when they were about to finish off Venom however, IG-82’s Squad, The Reservoir Bots, The High Council, and KSI arrive to assist Venom in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness. The heroes win of course, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape. Shortly afterwards, Brock has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city, as well as Fairy Tail, as Venom. Elsewhere, The Horde Of Darkness are suffering from another defeat when they are approached by Bill Foster (Laurence Fishburne), thus setting up the events of IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp. In a mid-credits scene, Brock prepares to interview incarcerated serial killer Kletus Kasady. In a post-credits scene, the debut of Magica De Spell (2017) is teased, as she watches news reports of Venom, IG-82’s Squad, The Reservoir Bots, KSI, The High Council, The 88 Squad, & Scrooge McDuck on multiple TV screens with a sinister look on her face. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA